


Happy to Be Lost

by speckledsolanaceae, yourobdtst



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Comeplay, M/M, Puppy Play, THEY CALL JENO PUPPY A COUPLE TIMES OKAY, and as usual a whole lot of love and trust, but like. mild, but like. mild comeplay nothing serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speckledsolanaceae/pseuds/speckledsolanaceae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourobdtst/pseuds/yourobdtst
Summary: There’s nothing that sends a stronger jolt of arousal through Jaemin than walking into their room and seeing Jeno lax and on his knees between Renjun’s legs.





	Happy to Be Lost

**Author's Note:**

> hiii. welcome :) becca here. thanks for coming by!
> 
> anne and i do this really fun thing in our DMs where when we get really attached to an idea, our messages stop being snippets of ideas and thoughts and start being actual description, dialogue, and huge, multi-paragraph messages back and forth for hours. this fic is one of the times this happened
> 
> i'd say this was written about 70% in our DMs before we copy-and-pasted into a google doc and started fixing it up together to publish!! it was insanely fun to work with anne and i really hope to do it again in the future ;))) they have incredible writing and it's a huge honour to have been able to make this with them. i've been in a bit of a rut, writing wise, and working with them felt really freeing,, this was insanely fun and easy to work on
> 
> i'm proud of it! and i hope you like it! enjoy!!!

They know Jeno better than anyone.

It’s at the point—they’ve known each other for so long, loved each other for so long, known how to work each other up and wring each other out for _so long_—that there’s nowhere Jeno feels safer than cradled in their care.

They can make him relax. And that’s a feat because after a performance, Jeno can stay wired for hours, but Renjun and Jaemin bring him back to earth so easily, so fluidly, feeling him up and breaking him down and getting him out of his own head like he’s nothing else for them except something to pull apart. Sometimes they just use him when he needs to be that something, calm themselves down with his body until he’s sweating and shaking and his glasses are long gone so he can’t see, but he can _feel_. He can feel their huffing breath, their touches searing on his skin, their moans of _such a sweet fuck, Jeno_ as they press inside. 

He likes to please. He likes most of all to _give_. Jaemin and Renjun are more than willing to take.

It started a while ago, this thing they do, when Jeno was sucking Renjun off after a late radio show, tired and slow but ever so willing, and he just… stopped. Just stopped moving. He nuzzled his forehead into Renjun’s hip and held his cock in his mouth, warm, heavy, beautiful on his tongue, and he didn’t move.

Renjun didn’t even question it. Jeno was probably exhausted—they all were—so Renjun just relaxed his grip on Jeno’s hair and started petting him instead. 

He gets a lot of pets when he does this—when he _cockwarms_ Renjun, that’s the word, that’s the word Jaemin found online for this. Renjun sets up a pillow under his knees and he snuggles close, arms relaxed on top of Renjun’s thighs with his hands relaxed. He nuzzles up to his dick and fits it in his mouth, usually at half-mast, maybe, soft enough that it doesn’t yet edge down his throat and his mouth won’t ache if they go for hours on end. 

Renjun sits back with a book or his sketchbook softly balanced against Jeno’s shoulder. Jeno lets himself go and just drifts into a headspace of nothing. Every once in a while, he’ll swallow or adjust his tongue and Renjun shudders, having gotten used to the stillness and far more sensitive to the little shifts.

It’s his thing with Renjun most of all—Jaemin doesn’t usually want to go for as long as Renjun and Jeno can. If they _do _end up doing it together, it’s usually when Jaemin’s tired and wants to drift off—and usually when he’s awake again, he’s fully hard and he can shallowly, gently fuck Jeno’s relaxed mouth.

But with Renjun—with Renjun, Jeno can go for _hours_, knelt between his legs, hearing the soft scratches of Renjun’s pencil on paper as he sketches.

(Renjun never tells him, never shows him, but he sketches the slope of Jeno’s cheekbones, and how his lashes fan out with his eyes closed as he sits mindless with Renjun’s cock heavy on his tongue.)

Sometimes he gets so floaty he forgets to swallow, just drools down his jaw and that's when Renjun knows to start bringing him back to the real world, thrusting gentle and steady to rouse him. _Come on, Jeno, are you with me?_ Renjun will whisper, listen for the tell-tale signs that mean Jeno is coming back to him.

Jeno returns from wherever it is he goes to, and it starts with his chest rising in a deep breath, glossy eyes blinking slowly. They can only return to it if Jeno gets off his knees and does his stretches and drinks some water. Renjun also needs to take breaks to stretch and take care of himself, so it’s good when Jeno starts drifting sometimes, because otherwise he'd lose track of time.

Sometimes they're done for the day once Jeno comes back, and Renjun just leads him to bed to cuddle. But sometimes Jeno asks to keep going, and Renjun has no reason to deny him. He has dozens of podcasts, audiobooks, albums to listen to if he happens to tire of listening to Jeno’s slow, shallow breaths against his thigh—though it’s an unlikely thing, tiring of those sounds. He can snuggle back up and Renjun will massage his neck gently, his shoulders, request that he shift seated positions. 

It’s funny, because it’s never something they plan, doing this, but the need hits Jeno like clockwork, nearly every time he has an entire evening with Renjun to himself. And while it may not be something that Jaemin is particularly _good_ at, as much as he does love it, there’s nothing that sends a stronger jolt of arousal through Jaemin than walking into Renjun’s room and seeing Jeno lax and on his knees between Renjun’s legs, mouth loose around his half hard cock, tongue gently working at the shaft, Renjun sketching as if Jeno isn’t even there.

(He’d walked in before just to ask Renjun if he was hungry after a private schedule one day, and had frozen in the doorway like he’d seen a wild fawn nibbling on some grass. At the time, he simply swallowed and asked as quietly as he could manage, “Is he being a good boy for you, Injunnie?”

Renjun carded a hand through Jeno’s hair and cooed at his sleepy blink upon hearing Jaemin's voice. “He’s being so good.”

Jeno’s sigh was deep, content, but his arm shifted to reach limply for his other boy. Jaemin shuffled down next to Renjun’s calf and rubbed at the muscles of Jeno’s neck and shoulder just to hear Jeno give a languid, mouth-full-of-cock mumble. Renjun shuddered, but didn’t reprimand either of them. Not when Jaemin was cuddled up to his leg and petting tiny touches of comfort and massages across Jeno’s patient body.

“How long has he been going?” Jaemin asked, and his voice is sticky, almost. A little like sap, like syrup. He kissed the side of Renjun’s knee and leaned his head there, tracing Jeno’s features with his eyes as his fingers drifted over Jeno’s clothed thigh.

Renjun checked the clock on his phone and said, “Almost two hours.” Jeno’s tongue moved in a flick of pride and contentment, and it worked a shuddering laugh out of Renjun. “Yes. Such a sweet one. Good and sweet and kind boy.”)

Though, Jaemin unfailingly disrupts Jeno from any deep headspace by entering the room, so they work out a time where Jaemin can pull out a book and read on the bed while the other two set up. “If you stay long enough it might happen,” Renjun says. _If you shut up long enough_, goes unsaid, but Jaemin gets it and it makes him smile.

Jeno is interested, excited to let Jaemin see, even if he has so little recollection himself of when he falls _that_ deep into Renjun. He kisses Jaemin’s cheek before starting his stretches and nudging a pillow at the foot of the chair Renjun has chosen—a desk chair not too soft but not too hard, lest he start to ache an hour in.

“Are you going to keep your clothes on?” Jaemin asks, thumbing to the page where he left off as he wiggles into the pillows.

“Probably,” Jeno says. He looks good in those jeans anyway.

Jaemin hums and lets himself get distracted by Renjun sitting down and shimmying his pants down his thighs so they’re out of Jeno’s way. He grips his cock through the fabric of his underwear and Jeno settles on his knees before him, stretching out his shoulders one last time. Jaemin can feel the look of adoration Renjun levels Jeno with as if it was meant for him.

“Want any more water before we start?” Renjun asks softly.

Jeno shakes his head, just slightly. “I’m okay.” His voice is eager. Renjun smiles.

“I’ll let you get to it,” Jaemin mumbles.

Renjun hums, hooks his briefs down and under his cock and pulls Jeno close by his nape with the other hand. Jaemin strains his ears for a moment—he can hear the wet sound of Jeno’s lips parting and taking Renjun’s cock into his mouth. It should be gross, but it isn’t—it sends a ripple of heat through Jaemin that he aches to act on, but he forces himself to crack open his book properly and have some fucking _patience_ for once.

It takes a while, Jaemin can’t even pretend that it doesn’t. He tries to read, succeeds for a while, zones out, zones into the sound of Jeno breathing, swallowing every so often, into the sound of Renjun humming something, breathy, intermittent sounds of long pencil strokes. He occupies himself on his phone for a time, zones back out, remembers that Jeno is just a few feet away with Renjun’s fucking cock in his mouth and ends up half hard with nothing he can do about it (yet), tries to read again to let his cock go down, until _finally_—

Renjun calls him over so, so softly, and Jaemin perks up, creeps across the bed and gently to the floor to get closer—to see how Jeno has started breathing slowly, shallowly, and how his whole body has gone boneless, lips plush and red and wet, and Renjun brushing his fingers delicately through his hair.

“And this—he’s not just asleep?” Jaemin asks in wonder.

“No,” Renjun whispers, “he’s awake, he’s just not really _here_, I guess you could say. He says it’s hard to describe. He likes this ‘cause it calms him down, right? There’s nothing to think about. And when he gets this deep, there’s really just nothing. At all. He likes that.

“I let him stay here for a bit, usually. Twenty minutes or so. You can touch him,” Renjun adds, “just be gentle, don’t pull him out of it too quick.”

Jaemin leans in, traces his fingers across Jeno’s eyelashes. They don’t even flutter. Jeno doesn’t twitch, he just—Jaemin's heart jolts—he just kneels there and takes it.

“He’s so perfect,” Jaemin breathes. “God, Junnie, we’re so lucky, he’s so perfect for us.”

He just sits there on the floor with Jeno, taking in how calm their boy looks. It’s almost like he’s napping, except somehow it’s more peaceful—less something to be disturbed than a simple doze. They all sleep with varying degrees of lightness, able to wake up with a loud snap. Jeno wouldn’t, here, it seems. It’s as if you would have to gently wheedle him back, like his consciousness isn’t even with him anymore, lost wandering in an expansive dreamland, happy to be lost.

Time passes, and Renjun reads out loud—softly, ever so softly—a little from Jaemin’s book until a bead of saliva collects at Jeno’s bottom lip. It drips over with his low, measured breathing, cheek resting heavy on Renjun’s thigh.

“Do you want me to pull him out, or do you want to try?” Renjun asks, the pad of his thumb smoothing over Jeno’s eyebrow like a kiss. Jeno’s hands are relaxed, palms open with his pinkies just touching the skin of Renjun’s bare hips. The edges of his face, normally so sharp (sometimes Jaemin expects those cheekbones to cut his lips when he kisses them), seem softened, like hazy moonlight.

“I can watch,” Jaemin says, unsure most of all if he could do it correctly—if there is even a correct way to do it at all.

Renjun smiles, nods, understands. He shifts his hand, resting it with the lightest touch of firmness he can manage on the back of Jeno’s neck, and almost imperceptibly rolls his hips, fucking slow, so slow and sweet like honey into Jeno’s lax mouth.

“Jeno, baby,” he coos lowly, using his other hand to brush stray hair from Jeno’s eyes, touch delicate. He keeps rocking his hips, ever so slightly, taking care to not jostle Jeno where his cheek still rests on Renjun’s thigh. “Come back to me Jeno, lovely boy, come back so I can kiss you, such a pretty baby. You’ve been so good, me and Jaem want to reward you, hm? Come back to us, baby.”

Jaemin watches, fascinated, buzzing with a million emotions—adoration, wonder, anxiety, _love_. He’s never gotten Jeno this deep in his empty headspace, too impatient for the time it would take, but Renjun has a lot more self-restraint than him. Renjun can sit back for hours just letting Jeno slip like this.

“You’re gonna wanna kiss him when he comes back,” Renjun says, and Jaemin hardly realizes he’s addressing him instead of Jeno, because the sweet coo and gentle pace of his voice doesn’t change. “After he does this for so long, it’s like he forgets how to use his mouth. His kisses are so sloppy, Nana, wet and messy and sweet, come on Jeno, my love, come back to us so Jaemin can tell you what a perfect boy you are.”

Jeno takes a deeper breath, and there’s this tiny, throaty whine as he’s pulled back bit by bit, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows. His fingers twitch and his eyelashes flutter, and his head pushes into Renjun’s thigh harder like he’s hesitant, pouting, but not truly resisting.

“Hi, baby,” Renjun says as his eyes open fully. He stares at Renjun’s navel where it’s covered by a shirt, eyes glassy still. He swallows again, so loose and calm even as he returns. “Can you hear me, sweetheart? Look up at me if you can hear me.”

There’s a delay by a few seconds, and Renjun’s tiny thrusts continue until there’s another whine and Jeno trails his gaze upward. The glaze is decreasing, but the contentment stays.

“Jaemin’s here, sweet boy. Did you know that?” Renjun brushes Jeno’s hair all the way back from his forehead, and Jeno lifts some of the weight off Renjun’s leg. Like the tiniest switch, as always, remembering Jaemin brings his head above water.

He still whines as he lets Renjun’s cock slip from his mouth, the exhale he gives almost sulky, and he wanders his lips around the inner crease of Renjun’s thigh for the loss, quiet and sweet and still so docile.

Jaemin shudders out an exhale. “You’re so pretty, Jen,” he says, letting it fall from his lips, and he reaches slowly, gently, up Jeno’s thigh to his waist. When he pulls him closer, it’s little more than a nudge that Jeno follows with no resistance, nearly falling into the kiss Jaemin begins at the corner of his mouth. He tastes so much like Renjun, Jaemin almost shakes.

And Renjun was right. Of course he was. Jeno works his puffed lips on Jaemin’s so languid and wet it can hardly even pass for a kiss. Jeno’s tongue, usually so precise—_god_, he’s good with his mouth—is now licking into Jaemin’s mouth sloppy and desperate, and Jaemin groans as he grips Jeno’s jaw with one hand, his waist with the other, and tries to get him in order again.

“Such a good boy, Jen,” Jaemin rasps between filthy kisses. “So beautiful between Junnie’s legs, feel so lucky to have you baby.” Jeno whines for another kiss, pawing at Jaemin’s thighs, desperate for his attention. Jaemin indulges him, kissing him hard and slow, sucking on his tongue. It’s mesmerizing to have Jeno in this limp, just-shy-of-mindless state. He wants, he _needs_, but has so little faculties in order to do either. “Taste so good,” Jaemin groans into Jeno’s mouth, gets a breathy sob in response. “Most _perfect_ boy, our good boy.”

While Jaemin cups his jaw to lead and kisses him fuller than he ever attempts to do usually, Renjun drifts his fingers alternatingly through their hair. His other hand slowly works himself up to full hardness, his cock still wet and sloppy and unavoidably soft and sensitive. He bites down on the shudders resulting from his own touch as well as the view. His boys—both so sweet and pliant in their own way—all over each other, Jeno still half gone, Jaemin endlessly willing to catch him as he falls. They’re so beautiful, Renjun gasps as his cock twitches in his palm, their kiss so sloppy he can see Jeno’s tongue push past Jaemin’s lips. 

Jeno whines again, for _something_, for anything it seems, as he leans even harder into Jaemin, fingers clutching at the fabric of Jaemin’s jeans.

Jaemin, weak, fails to repress a moan when Jeno’s body falls more into his, slips more into his own headspace and makes tiny, panting noises. “You’re so good, Jen. So good, baby,” he praises, licking up the throaty, loose whimpers Jeno gives in response. 

“Isn’t he gorgeous?” Renjun says, voice tighter than before as he rides his own edge. “God, you two. You’re both so good. Jaemin-ah, you’re doing so well.”

The praise ricochets through Jaemin like a spinning marble and he trembles from the effect. To be kissing Jeno, just barely out of the deep zone and be flirting with his own, much lighter, tenser desires—it’s a lot, and he stumbles just a little, kisses Jeno harder but doesn’t dare to bruise or bite. Just gets into his space, his mouth, nudges his knees apart to kneel between them.

“What do you need, Jeno?” Renjun’s voice is thick, the slick sound of his hand on his own hard cock spinning dizzy in all their ears. Jaemin leans out of the kiss, frees Jeno’s mouth so he can answer, but presses their bodies together, caressing, touching, feeling Jeno’s rapid fire heartbeat in his chest even as his body still moves slow as magma.

“What do you need?” Renjun repeats. “Me? Jaem? Do you want to come back, or go further?”

“Want—need you to come,” Jeno gasps as Jaemin runs his lips across Jeno’s jaw, letting out a soft groan at how dizzy and destroyed Jeno’s voice is.

“Okay, lovely,” Renjun murmurs. “In your mouth like usual?”

“Yeah,” Jeno whines, high and needy. “Wanna share with him.”

Jaemin perks up from his place buried in Jeno’s collarbone at those words. “Share?” He asks, glancing at Renjun. “With me?”

He can see the cogs in Renjun’s mind spinning, trying to make sense of the request as Jeno squirms back between his legs, body still so loose, so fluid, melting into his place against Renjun’s thigh to slip his lips over the head of Renjun’s cock again, hard this time, his mouth fuller this time around, jaw pried open wide.

“_Oh_,” Renjun gasps at the pleasure of Jeno’s mouth again—and then, “oh!” in realization. He smiles like simmering sugar, threading his fingers into Jeno’s hair as Jeno starts to bob on his cock.

“So thoughtful, Jeno, such a sweet boy you are.” He’s talking to Jeno, cooing his words, but staring into Jaemin’s eyes with an immeasurable heat to his gaze. “You want to get Jaemin all messy too? Hm? Want me to come in your mouth so you can share it with Jaemin, so you can both taste me, so I can watch my babies kiss pretty and messy with my come?”

Jeno whimpers, working Renjun’s cock harder, faster, and Jaemin sits there watching with his mouth open, feeling like he’s burning alive under Renjun’s stare, the very thought of what Jeno wants sending arousal ripping through him. It’s amazing, Jaemin thinks, that even is Jeno’s languid state, barley here, he’s still powerful enough to render Jaemin speechless with arousal.

Renjun doesn’t last long at all—there’s no way he could, with how this entire thing is set up. Especially when it’s Jaemin’s fingertips pressing into his thigh, and Jeno’s tongue pressing to the underside of his cock; he’s been cockwarmed for so long that there’s none of the roughness, and all of the sensitivity. 

“Hold it in your mouth, baby,” Renjun says, sure Jeno has the mind not to swallow on instinct, but giving the command too just in case. He desperately wants to give Jeno what he requested not only because it makes him feel lightheaded, but also because Jeno _has _been so good. So, _so_ good. He murmurs the same as Jeno keeps the pace, fingers around the base of his shaft and pulling with his loose lips and tongue as he sucks, sloppy, thorough. “So amazing, baby. So clever and thoughtful. You’re incredible.” 

His breath hitches as the tension coils in his belly and he tugs firm but gentle on Jeno’s hair as a warning, in case his hearing is locking out with his focus. “I’m coming, Jen. You’re ma—making me come like—” He gasps, holds his breath as he shudders through the rippling white of his orgasm, and Jaemin catches him mumbling something messy, something that sounds like _puppy_.

Jaemin’s on edge, begging mindlessly, silently as he watches Renjun pulse from between Jeno’s lips, the look of bliss on their eldest’s face, the pretty huffs from his mouth drowning out his clever tongue as Jeno hums a broken groan around his cock. 

When Renjun goes slack, Jeno pulls off carefully, cranes his neck around and shuffles toward Jaemin’s grip and wide, dark eyes.

He parts his lips and a slip of saliva and come drips out, and Jaemin jerks forward to lick it up before it drips off Jeno’s chin. It’s warm and bitter and the feelings inside Jaemin’s chest burn up into something smoggy and difficult to navigate. The smoke trails up through him, searing from the inside out, but he can’t give any more fucks than the ones he’s desperately giving now by sucking Jeno’s bottom lip into his mouth, thrusting his tongue into the mess and trying to keep any of it from spilling even as it leaks between their mouths. Jaemin drowns in the smoke, sucking and moaning and slipping in his own way into something a little less measured and tame. He wants to drink from Jeno like a shot glass.

And Jeno is so good, so pliant, tilts his head back easily with the firm direction of Jaemin’s hands on his jaw, doesn’t complain when Jaemin rises taller than him, curls around him, fucks his mouth with his tongue to chase the filthy mess pooling there and swallow it down. Jaemin is greedy, he knows he is, greedy for his boy, wants more from him, _always_. He shifts, pressing a knee between Jeno’s legs, Jeno letting out a wet sob as Jaemin finally gives him friction on his cock that’s been hard for ages.

“Look at you,” Renjun gasps to neither of them in particular, voice still thick with that post orgasm haze. “So perfect, so gorgeous, go on Jeno, rut on Jaem’s leg and make yourself feel good, puppy.”

Jeno’s reaction is instantaneous. He breaks away from Jaemin’s filthy kiss with a loud keen, fingers clawing desperate at the edge of Jaemin’s sweater, tears leaking from his eyes, come and saliva dripping from the corners of his swollen mouth. His hips jerk, hardly any rhythm, stuttering before he works himself into rolling his hips, desperate motions against Jaemin’s leg, pressing his cock through his pants to the tense muscle of Jaemin’s thigh and whining to come.

“God,” Jaemin chokes. “Jen—puppy,” he catches himself last second, and the way he can feel Jeno shudder under his fingertips is entirely worth it. “Good puppy,” Jaemin tightens his fingers in Jeno's hair, just slightly, just to hear him whine and feel his hips stutter.

“Our boy,” Renjun murmurs as he tries to recover and drink everything in all at once, “such a good, _good_ boy.”

“Can you come like this?” Jaemin gasps, swallowing down his own whines that want to come out as Jeno gives these throaty, whimpering groans with each movement. “Can you come, puppy? In your pants still?” 

Somehow, even as Jeno’s floating deep again, his movements are still so skilled and fluid. He still looks like a dancer, but his mouth is slack, noises free and loose, and whatever sensuality he can manage on stage is a pale imitation of what he looks like now, falling apart into weeping, pretty tendrils. 

Jaemin slips a hand under Jeno’s shirt as he ruts, pressing his palm and fingers to the rolling muscles of Jeno’s stomach. He smooths a finger over the line of hair on his navel, feeling himself also willfully forget how to hold himself together. He lets himself whine and buckle into Jeno’s body, mouth on his neck as his leg gets fucked. His muscles shake. He murmurs praises to his darling, his pretty puppy panting and keening in his ear. 

Renjun praises him, too. Calls him good for sitting so still. He shakes and sucks on the salt of sweat on Jeno’s neck.

“Can you come like this?” Renjun repeats, sounding like he’s moved closer, like he’s pressed into Jeno’s back while Jaemin is pressed to his front, boxing him in. “You must be so worked up, sitting there sucking my cock for hours, does it feel good, puppy? Does Jaemin’s leg feel good? Will you come?”

Jeno whines, cries a little, pants into Jaemin’s shoulder as he works himself faster, grinding harder. He huffs out little gasps, sounds that are almost little _yeah_s if Jaemin strains his ears enough.

“That’s right,” Jaemin encourages, “come on puppy, come, make a mess, come on. Come for us.”

Like a pulled trigger, like a flicked light switch, Jeno follows the command instantly, pushing his hips forward harshly into Jaemin’s leg, his shoulders leaning back into Renjun’s firm hold, shaking and whimpering as his eyes squeeze shut and he bites his bottom lip, bruising it even further. Renjun’s delicate fingers pet over Jeno’s twitching hips, and Jaemin goes lightheaded as he feels Jeno’s cock pulsing, pressed hard to his thigh.

Spent, Jeno goes limp in Renjun’s hold, sinking into him with a plaintive whine. His head tilts back, a request, and Renjun easily gives in and kisses his abused lips, licks into his open mouth because he’s all slack and nothing more. 

Renjun smooths his hands around his jaw and face. “You did so well, puppy. You came just like we told you to. Good boy. _Good _boy.” Jeno snuffles gently and his lips move just to return a shy kiss to Renjun’s chin. 

“I’m gonna—” Jaemin’s voice gives out. He’s shaking. He reaches to unzip Jeno’s pants, free hand smoothing up Jeno’s stomach, rubbing at his waist. “I want—” He gives up, gaze flickering into something impulsive and unfettered. He tucks Jeno’s underwear down and sucks Jeno’s softened dick into his mouth, curled over him to milk whatever’s left. 

He has come smeared over his skin and when Jeno whines—loudly, _very_ loudly—from the sensitivity, Jaemin lets go and drags his tongue over the rest of the damp skin he can reach. Jeno’s muscles twitch, and he presses another whimpering kiss to Renjun’s cheek, missing his mouth again. Renjun praises him nonetheless.

“Oh, puppy,” Renjun threads teasing fingers through Jeno’s hair, keeps him floating in this sweet, needy headspace of his. “I think we forgot Jaemin, huh? How’s Jaemin gonna come?”

“It won’t take much,” Jaemin chokes, own heartbeat roaring in his ears, cock painfully hard as his digs his fingers in the dips between Jeno’s ribs, feeling how he pants in the aftermath of his orgasm. “You're—both of you, fuck, you're so hot, I—”

Jeno raises himself back up, shaky, eyes determined. “On me?” He pleads, slurring slightly, mouth open, tongue just barely peeking out. “On my face? Please?”

Jaemin thinks he almost comes just hearing him say that.

“Puppy wants to get marked, huh?” Renjun says, and it’s like his words are a straight fuck up to Jaemin’s spine with how they feel. How it sounds to _mark _Jeno. Renjun’s dangerously good at riling them both up, and Jaemin’s already close. “Want Jaemin to come on your face, mark what’s his? Are you his, puppy?”

Jaemin scrambles to his feet, tugging open his belt with frantic, fumbling fingers, desperate to pull out his weeping cock for Jeno before Renjun makes him come with a couple coy little words.

“Are you mine?” Jaemin gasps, the echoed thought nearly cracking in his throat. He finally frees himself, hands a mess of urgency or lust or just absolutely losing his mind, and he gives himself one twist of his fist against the head before he steps into Jeno’s space, his cock aligned with Jeno’s mouth.

Jeno makes a noise, a high pitched hum, too sated to be a whine. “Yours,” he murmurs, lips on the head of Jaemin’s cock, before Renjun puts pressure on his nape and pushes him down.

Jeno doesn’t even make a sound at the pressure, simply takes Jaemin into his mouth, soft and wet and hot with how much it’s been used these last few hours. Jaemin gasps and tenses, grappling for his own mind as it seems to be sent through the shredder. Jeno is relaxed against Renjun but attentive with his mouth, tongue slowed but not lazy—just delayed—and after nothing, after blue-balling for _hours_ and trying to reign himself in, it feels so good it trips dangerously near torture. 

Renjun keeps his head steady, fingers pressed into the tight muscles behind the corners of Jeno’s jaw, and Jaemin fucks as slow as he can manage, his rhythm shot as his head spins.

“Are you a little clumsy right now, Nana?” Renjun croons, his voice sounding like early morning, bright and devastating and a little scratchy around the edges. “Puppy’s got his mouth around you and you can hardly stand, huh?”

Jaemin sucks in a shaky breath, shuddering from the taunt, feeling the drag and slow flick of Jeno’s tongue and trying to keep steady as he grows so fucking hard it hurts.

It takes hardly thirty seconds with Jeno’s mouth around him before he has to pull back, thighs tightening and stomach clenching, and he’s barely able to aim—Jeno’s mouth open, eyes closed— before his vision tilts and goes hazy. Jaemin shakes, barely resisting the urge to cover his face with both hands as the sensations pull apart and try to come back together. He spills in ribbons across Jeno’s face.

Renjun collects some of the cum near the corner of Jeno’s eye with his thumb and sucks it off, then kisses a bead off his nose. Jeno looks wrecked, but blissed—unzipped and boneless with just enough mind not to rub his face like the puppy he is into Renjun’s shirt.

“So messy,” Renjun coos, lazily dragging his finger across Jeno’s face and into his mouth, feeding him Jaemin’s come. “Nana got you all messy, hm?”

“Fuck,” Jaemin curses, falls back to his knees before them. Jeno is indisposed, sucking on Renjun slick fingers, so Jaemin dives for Renjun instead, kisses him hard, revels in the sharp, bruising, precise way Renjun opens up Jaemin’s mouth and licks inside.

“Good boy, Jeno,” Jaemin gasps into Renjun’s mouth. “Our puppy, we love you so much.”

“So _much_, baby,” Renjun has the mind to kiss Jaemin so thoroughly and fuck his fingers into Jeno’s willing mouth at the same time. “My babies, love you so much, so good for me. So messy, god, you drive me crazy.”

Jeno whines around Renjun’s knuckles, pawing at the two of them, anywhere he can reach—shirt collars, hips, the loose end of Jaemin’s undone belt. Puppy. Desperate puppy, needs their attention.

Jaemin closes the space between them until Jeno’s sandwiched in, his body fitting between Jaemin and Renjun’s like puzzle pieces locked together, legs entwined and chest to chest, breathing together. Jeno rests his head on Jaemin’s shoulder, tonguing between Renjun’s fingers, so Jaemin can keep kissing Renjun, kiss him until the static feeling melts away like ice cream.

“It’s so—it’s so cute that you two do that,” Jaemin says into the corner of Renjun’s mouth. He’s still reeling, and it’ll only get worse if he keeps thinking about it, Jeno with his knees tucked under him for _hours_, Renjun’s fingers in his hair as he drifts, so he bruises his lips into oblivion on Renjun’s and breathes him in deep as he finally feels he has his fingers clinging back onto control.

They break apart and Jaemin ducks to soak the hem of his shirt with his mouth. He gently wipes away anything they missed on Jeno’s face as his eyelashes flutter with the attention. “Do you feel good, puppy? Do you feel safe?” Jaemin asks, and it’s less of a move and more of him truly wondering. Wanting Jeno to feel comfortable between them, like he belongs there.

Jeno hums, voice crackling sweetly, and Renjun nuzzles into the side of his head. Jeno’s done this before plenty of times, but he doesn’t usually have both his boys, and he won’t let go of Jaemin, arms locked around his waist. He feels like the bubbles in tea.

“Let’s get off the floor,” Renjun says, “so I can snuggle you two in bed.” It’s the most innocent thing he’s said in the last thirty minutes. Jaemin’s in love with the way his eyes are warm in their darkness. Jaemin’s also in love with the way Jeno tips himself into his chest, fully expecting to be picked up and carried the short distance to their bed.

Jaemin laughs, and Jeno hiccups a small laugh blearily into his shirt.

“Can you?” Renjun asks, standing. He doesn’t bother to put his pants back on properly, instead shucking them off in two steps. He turns down the sheets and drops into bed, shuffling far off to the side to make room for the other two.

Jaemin winds his arms tight around Jeno’s waist, gets his footing to haul up the entire weight of his boy. “Yeah,” he grunts, laughs a little. “I got him.”

Jeno hums, trying distantly not to be useless as he pulls himself onto the bed, but useless enough that he has the nerve to say something as cute back as, “You got me.”

In the midst of wrestling his own pants off, Jaemin goes nearly dizzy from affection and a breathless laugh. He manages to kick his pants to the other side of the room and has just enough mind to do the same for Jeno (he looked good in those jeans earlier but it’s a big _fuck you _now that Jaemin has to peel them down his thighs). 

When he finally gets under the covers, it’s already a possessive mess of limbs that will only ever make room for three. Renjun’s fingertips manage to find their way up Jaemin’s hip to his waist and Jeno turns his lips to his shoulder as he bodily requests that Renjun lie on top with his bony weight. Jaemin can reach a kiss to Renjun’s temple, heart stinging with something so fond he can’t speak.

Words aren’t demanded from him, though, as they all fall asleep. Just love, and trust, and between the three of them, there’s more than enough of that to go around.

**Author's Note:**

> from becca:
> 
> thank you so much for reading!! you can come find me here on [twitter](http://twitter.com/peek_a_kyungboo) or my [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/yourobdtst), if you have any thoughts or questions, i love to chat! come say hi :))
> 
> i hope you enjoyed, and thank you again!!!
> 
> From Anne:
> 
> ♡ I don’t have much to say except thank you so much for reading! I’m a sucker for Becca’s writing so this was a treat ;; You can blame our twt dm shenanigans for this and how downright shameless we are talking to each other. If you’ve read anything from me so far, you know I’m in love with this OT3. Combined with my love for Becca? *chef’s kiss*
> 
> I would love to hear from you in the comments, and I’m sure Becca would too! I hope you enjoyed ♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/speckledsolana)  
[curiouscat](https://t.co/zW26zmaxzw?amp=1)  
[tellonym](https://tellonym.me/solananne)


End file.
